Technical Field
The present disclose relates to a portable inflatable sports unit, more particularly, to a portable inflatable golf studio, configured to provide shelter to a user while providing instructional tools to improve the user's golf swing, and methods of use of the same.
Background of Related Art
Current inflatable sporting units have limited use. Generally, inflatable sporting units require mild weather conditions. Also, currently available inflatable sporting units lack mobility and do not offer a structure that can include helpful training aids. Thus, a need exists for an inflatable sporting unit that can handle inclement weather, is relatively mobile, and can support various training aids.